


One Last Time

by GalPal0001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, F/M, Love, Morally Ambiguous Lucius, Morally Grey, Not a Mary Sue, Romance, Room of Requirement, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalPal0001/pseuds/GalPal0001
Summary: Lucius Malfoy’s sister Callisto has a secret; Her romance with a certain brown eyed marauder had been doomed from the start, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less. Join Callisto as she navigates the twists and turns of politics and family loyalties, sometimes its with the people you least expect that you find love.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me when I was listening to Ariana Grande’s ‘One Last Time,’ I’m not sure whether to continue so if its something you would actually want to read then please follow and comment :) Also just a little note: from everything I could find I think Lucius is about 6 years older than the marauders so Callisto is the youngest by 6 years.

> _“We were doomed from the start. A lost cause. A losing battle. And yet, in that narrow instant, I didn't give a single damn.”_
> 
> _\- Julie Johnson, Erasing Faith_

Callisto Malfoy had always been the best, she had the highest marks in her year and her last name boasted of wealth and power. But yet when she looked into his stupid brown eyes she couldn’t help but feel unworthy. Unworthy of the devotion reflected in them. 

If only he knew how different they truly were…

Callisto’s father and brother were already pressuring her into joining ‘the cause.’ Yet despite her lifelong teachings concerning mudbloods, halfbreeds and blood traitors she just couldn’t bring herself to believe in it. How could a baby steal magic? And most importantly how could she turn against the one boy who had shown her kindness and looked beyond her cold exterior. Years of etiquette and Occlumency training had made her mind impenetrable and her unreadable, but still he truly believed she was good and looked past her stony facade. 

It wasn’t that she wasn’t sought after, no quite the opposite. Though a Slytherin almost every boy in the sixth and seventh years could not deny that she had an ethereal sort of beauty that set her apart from most girls at Hogwarts. The Malfoy family had not had a daughter born to them for many many years, a long line of singular sons were her and Lucius’ predecessors. As such she was not only coveted for her beauty but also the power a match between her and another would ensure. Within the ministry the Malfoy name carried immense weight, not to mention the business empire that her forefathers had created.

Yes the Malfoy’s were very powerful, so it only made sense that at a young age her parents Abraxas and Pandora Malfoy had arranged an ideal match for their daughter. The match was to be politically advantageous and of course have come from a most noble and ancient pureblood house.Enter; Sirius Black. Heir of the House of Black and eldest son of Walburga and Orion Black. A match between them was thought to be ideal, they were born the same year with Sirius only a month older than her and a union between their two houses would be a very powerful. A betrothal contract was drafted the very month Callisto was born.

During their childhood they were often seen together, due to both their mothers encouraging such bonding but also they genuinely enjoyed each others company. Sirius was… rebellious thats for sure but it wasn’t anything Callisto couldn’t handle, in fact she quite enjoyed the mayhem that followed behind the boy.

But once they entered Hogwarts together it became clear that perhaps Sirius’ rebellious nature would become a problem. Being sorted into Gryffindor was bad enough but to then associate with the likes of mudbloods and blood traitors, that was enough for her parents to end the contract between them. She was also ordered to stay away from the Black scion, for fear that she may ‘contract’ his unfortunate persuasions.

It was that order that first clued her in to the delicate nature of family alliances and loyalties. The moment Sirius reflected something other than the thoughts of his parents he was discarded by the Malfoy’s like common filth.

Callisto obeyed her parents, it would not do for her to be treated in the same fashion for beliefs that seemed redundant in the midst of the oncoming war against such peoples. The Dark Lord would not stand for such insolence and she sure as hell wasn’t going down with Sirius bloody Black.

But every time she saw him in the hallway she wished things weren’t the way they were. Sirius was the only true friend she had ever had, those in her own house were simply beneficial acquaintances.

In saying that, apart from her brief sightings of Sirius in the hallway or in classes, his group of ‘marauders’ as they liked to be called had never featured heavily during her magical education. Yes she was aware of their idiotic pranks but she herself had never been targeted. Sirius may have turned his back on his blood he knew not to antagonise her. She may be small but she packed one hell of a punch and an even scarier hex. A fact that was well known.

So a partnership between her and one unruly haired marauder was unlikely and laughable at best. But yet she had entertained it, if only as some foolish way to stick it to her parents without their knowledge. They had been paired in a charms assignment, at first she loathed him. But as they they talked more she came to know that he was actually quite intelligent even if he did channel said intelligence into mindless practical jokes.

Once their charms assignment was finished she had assumed they would go back to being relative strangers but that didn’t seem to be on the cards.

He followed her in hallways and interrupted her study sessions in the library with his mindless chatter. It got the point that those in her house had noticed and started to question the younger Malfoy’s loyalties.

On one such afternoon while she was writing a potions an essay he had approached her.

“How is the Slytherin princess on this fine afternoon?” He asked teasingly.

“She would be better if a certain brunette would leave her alone…”

“Oh now you don’t mean that do you Cal, you’ve wounded me” he cried, clutching his chest dramatically.

“I would appreciate if you would refrain from calling me that and while we’re at it I’d also appreciate if you would leave” She muttered with her attention still on the essay in front of her

He snatched the essay from across the table were he’d reclined on the opposite chair, his feet resting on the table while he leaned back hazardously in his seat. 

She looked up to see a smug smile on his face while he perused her work, “The potion works better if you stir clockwise once as well” he said with a smile.

“You’re wrong the textbook clearly states-“ she was interrupted by his laugh.

“Trust me, I’m right. I read it in Snivellies potions book when we were paired together.” He paused briefly, “he may be a greasy bat but he’s pretty good at potions.”

Callisto rolled her eyes, “I wish you would leave Snape alone, he’s actually quite pleasant once you get past his snarky attitude.”

He scoffed, “yea whatever… look do you really want me to go? Because I, well I thought we’d kinda become friends after the charms assignment.” He asked awkwardly, suddenly not quite as self assured.

“I don’t have friends Potter” She replied coldly, her arms crossed in front of her and a scowl on her face.

“Everyone has friends” He replied swiftly.

“Well, I’m not everyone and I don’t have any”

“You’re certainly not everyone thats for sure…” He mumbled under his breath.

“What’s that supposed to mean” She bit back defensively.

“Well for starters you’re one hell of a tough egg to crack, you’re just different from the other girls.” He explained, “look I don’t want to overstep but… well… I umm, I was wondering if you’d like to come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend.” He said very quickly, stumbling over his words.

She’d never seen him so nervous, he was always very self assured. Sometimes too cocky if she was being perfectly honest.

She took a deep breath.

“Look… James, I know you mean well. But what could ever possibly happen between us, we’re from two completely different families. Not to mention the fact that… well it doesn’t matter. It just could never happen.”

“Why? I get that your brother’s a dick-“ 

“Hey!”

“But we’re not so different. I may not buy into all that blood supremacy rot but I do happen to be a pureblood despite that. Give me a chance, I know you like me.”

“I do not…” She mumbled, a blush rising on her cheeks.

Good god she was blushing, Callisto was many things but a blushing schoolgirl she was not. But that damn Potter boy and his stupid stupid brown eyes that just did things to her. It was like every time she looked into them she forgot to keep her shields up, her facade would crack.

“You do! You’re blushing for merlins sake! Just admit it.” He goaded.

“Fine! I don’t… hate you” she forced out.

“Oh geez that really boosts my confidence, did you hear that she doesn’t hate me!” He yelled loudly as though he wanted the whole library to hear their conversation.

“Be quiet would you! I don’t need everyone hearing this” She whispered furiously.

“Why does it bother you so much... people seeing us together.” He asked

“You don’t know everything about the world James. There are people… my family, would crucify me if they knew I was even acquainted with a blood traitor” He flinched at her words.

“You don’t believe that do you? That I’m a..” He lowered his voice, “blood traitor”

She took longer than she’d like to admit to reply. “I don’t know”

“One date, thats all I ask”

She paused. One one hand this could all end terribly, with either her disowned or in a lot of trouble. On the other hand he did seem genuine, like he truly wanted to know the real her. Merlin knows what he thought he'd find but as she looked up into those stupid brown eyes she was caught.

Unable to look away and unable to leave without at least giving the boy a chance she decided one date couldn't hurt. Of course it would never go anywhere, but for a moment she allowed herself to pretend it might.

“Fine..." She said reluctantly. "But not Hogsmeade, meet me on the on the seventh floor tomorrow evening. Opposite that tapestry with Barnabas the Barmy.”

He looked much too smug.

“Its a _date_”


End file.
